Morning After
by oh.black.stars
Summary: Puck always had problems with the mornings after sex, but not with Rachel. Rated because of implied sex, for my safety as a writer here actually. Read and enjoy!


**A/N: **I really am sorry for not updating NDWAC, seriously, but I lost my scratch notebook where I've written everything and, ugh, just...sorry. **I WILL UPDATE SOON. **I PROMISE. Maybe second week of October? *Runs away to save life,* *Dodged death glares* *Oops, another death glare dodged*

**Disclaimer: **I hope I own Glee then maybe Rachel and Puck would just be together as a power couple and Finn and Quinn could just screw together. OH AND BRITTANY SHOULD GET A LAST NAME! Anything publicly recognizable is not mine. Ans if you're a hardcore fan of Glee you'll know what I changed from the show's story.

**Enjoy my RETARDED DRABBLE! :)  
**

**

* * *

MORNING AFTER**

**A Puckleberry (Retarded and Cheesy) Drabble.**

* * *

Puck had numerous sexual encounters, numerous would be an understatement actually, and he's not ashamed of that. In fact, he's PROUD of it.

But he doesn't have any problems with the sex, that department is well developed. His problem actually is the morning after. When limbs are tangled, clothes are gone missing and the escape plan isn't fool-proof.

He stays only until the exhaustion wears off. When the clingy girls who want to cuddle after sex, well he stays, with only the idea of having a round two… or three... or four, the guy has stamina, can you blame him?

And then he gets the fuck out of there before the sun even rise, or if the parents got home… or the children… _or husband_. He's fucked the sanity of more mothers in Lima than you can count with your fingers and toes, even include your best friends' toes and fingers and you'd still end up short. That's Puck for you. He gave _motherfucker_ a whole new light.

Of course he doesn't only go after the cougars, basically almost all the girls in McKinley, he's slept with faster than you can count. Because that's what he does, he treats them as statistics. Well until Rachel Berry, you know, short-skirt-fuzzy-sweater-knee-length-socks-wearing loser he love_d_ dousing with corn syrup drinks colloquially known as a slushie? Yeah,_ that _Rachel.

During their one week affair, a scandalous affair no less (at least for Rachel), everything changed. It changed Puck to Noah again, and although he admits he still finds her crazy, at least he finds her brand of crazy kind of cute. _Hot, even._

When he baked her cookies back then? He almost let a tear fall. _Almost._

Or when he got doused by the slushie and she helped him clean up? He was waiting for everyone to tell him to shut his heart up for thumping so loud. It's as if it's going to jump right out of him. It creep him to no end.

And that time he chose glee and saw the look on her face when she saw him walk through that door? He'd go to hell and back just to see that again.

_He was Noah with her._

And then the instant the incident at the bleachers ended, he was Puck again, stone-hard, cold, practically dead inside. _We weren't friends before_. His words played inside his head like a broken record, when he got up after he said it, he didn't dare look back. He didn't want to see her agony, or worse, her relief of getting away from him. He wouldn't be able to handle the latter. The way his heart break that day, he was glad he wasn't bleeding from the inside. _But it felt like he was._

And then _Run Joey Run_ happened, and he thinks like the Heavens decided to appease him of his screw-up. When Rachel asked him to work with him? He never thought he can say his approval merely point two seconds after the request has been made. He was such a wuss when it comes to Rachel.

After the discovery of the finished video, Rachel's relationship with Jesse and Finn went downhill, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't at all mad, he was. But he was also aware that it's a moot point to actually wallow in that anger. See? It's Rachel; he wouldn't handle staying mad at her.

Rachel's lonesome didn't do him much good; he'd want to punch everything within a two-foot radius when he sees her like that. After more than two weeks of Run Joey Run, that's when he offered Rachel his company. You might say it was taking advantage of her vulnerability, and it was. He was also desperate in every sense of the word.

She thrive his presence; it's like she feeds on it, keeps her emotionally alive and grounded.

The relationship eventually followed suit, but this time it was for real. How he knew? When Quinn miscarried, Rachel went to his home and held him as he cried violently at the lost of his baby. She went there while everyone swarms around Finn or Quinn. She was there when he needed her the most.

And another point to strengthen the argument? They haven't had sex yet, three months going and he hadn't had some action, but that's not the point I'm going for, it's actually the _he's willing to wait and he cares for her more so than he does his anatomy_. And _that's _saying something.

But then one glorious day (at least for Puck), Rachel decided it was time.

"Noah?" Rachel said, while eating her frozen yogurt. They were on their way to his home.

"Yes babe?" he said in that deep, sultry voice.

"I think I'm ready," She said. Of course that may mean a lot of thing for Rachel, like… I'm ready to go to New York, take over the world, dump you, and marry someone… something along those lines.

"Ready for what?" he asked, facing her a little.

She rolled her eyes, "Sex,"

_He slammed into a post. _

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Rachel hurried to him,

"You don't throw something like that at me when we're out in public, in broad daylight, this is what happens," he said, resisting the grin that was about to break his face when he saw that pout on her face.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"No worries, babe." He got up and kissed her forehead.

They didn't do the deed right after that, which surprised Rachel more than it did Puck. Well he has his reasons. He didn't want to jump her on his messy bed with the possibility of his little sister walking in on them and be scarred for life. He wouldn't risk that.

Okay, it's another thing.

He wanted her first time to be perfect. And he had no idea how to do just that. And so one more week of blue balls and a frustrated and insecure Rachel later,

"Okay, tell me now, why," she asked him while eating Chinese take-out, on her couch watching some action flick (Puck's pick), while her dads were out of town for the nth time that month.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, completely puzzled.

"A week ago I told you I was ready, now you barely touch me,"

"I have my reasons, Rach"

"Well those reasons should be good because if it isn't, you know the way out," he cringed at her words.

"I feel…" he started

"What?"

"I want…" again, he tried.

"You're not making any sense, Noah," she settled her meal on the coffee table and looked at him.

"You should tell me Noah, because when I don't know something, I tend to go paranoid about it and makes me think crazy things like maybe you just don't want me," she looked down and at that moment he wanted to kill himself with his bare hands.

_Silence._

"Please hit me," he said.

"Why would I do that? You know I abhor violence,"

_More silence._

"I wanted your first time to be perfect," he spat in one breath.

"Say what?"

"I wanted your first time to be perfect… or even special" he looked down.

_She hit him._

_Hard._

"What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his arm. _For someone her size, she hits better that Finn_, he thought.

"For not thinking it wasn't special already because I'm doing it with the one I love," she instantly bit her lip as he looked down. Rachel was hoping he didn't catch that.

He looked up, and a mischievous glint was shining in his emerald orbs.

"Did you just…?" he asked, not anymore restraining the grin on his face.

"I didn't say anything," she looked at the screen pretending to not care but her heart was beating so loud she's surprise she even hears him, _unfortunately_.

"Yes you did," They haven't told each other those three words, and she just implied it. She didn't want to be the one to say it first, to shield her heart most probably.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"If you won't answer me truthfully, I will tickle you," he said in a playful seriousness.

"You wouldn't," she said, but it was too late, he was already on top of her and was tickling her mercilessly.

He stopped suddenly, when she was on that brink of surrender, he stopped.

"I love you," he whispered. She stared at him, wide-eyed and pulled him forcefully in a kiss.

Half an hour of discarded clothes, throaty groans, lusty moans and name screaming later. Rachel cuddles next to a deep in thought Puck.

"What are you thinking?" she asked,

"Why you never said it back,"

"I did,"

"Really? When?"

"Somewhere between me being carried here to my room and my bra being removed, yeah but just for more reassurance, I love you" she yawned.

"Take some rest," he said.

She had never slept soundly like she did that night, so did he.

Every time he gets to have sex with someone, he gets problematic of the morning after, of escape plans and alibis. With Rachel, he doesn't have that problem, know why?

_He doesn't have any intention of leaving._

_

* * *

_

_Cheesy, I know. But I suddenly conceptualized the title somewhere between searching for my crush on Facebook and reading some NCIS Fanfiction. Weird combo, eh? :)_

_I wanted this to be more...graphic. But I guess I'm just not ready for that yet._

_Hope ya liked this drabble!_


End file.
